Locked In A School With A Monster
by john cena is the best
Summary: when eight friends find themself locked inside their school they encounter something truely terrifing, summary suck but story is better promise, includes; john cena, randy orton, batista, jeff hardy and 4 oc's
1. girls pov

Locked in a School with a Monster

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Wwe superstars, just the oc's.**

Girl's p.o.v

It was a cold day in Massachusetts when Zoe, Sophie, Kellie and charlotte was at school. They were sat in their English lesson talking about what we had done in our holidays when Charlotte said;

"Is it me or is it too quiet?"

"Well why don't we make some noise?" shouted Sophie.

"Yeah" everyone screamed.

But as they were shouting Kellie was sat there shaking and trying to get everyone to be quiet but no one would listen to her so she decided to shout;

"Stop it please"

Once she had shouted Zoe decided to go over and see if she was alright.

"Are you ok Kellie?" asked Zoe.

"No, while you lot were shouting and screaming I heard a really loud screeching noise that I know none of you lot made" Kellie whispered.

"Don't be stupid" shouted Sophie

"Yeah it was most probably your mind playing tricks on you because of that horror movie we watched" shouted Charlotte.

But after Charlotte had shouted there was another screeching noise but this time it seemed to be getting closer.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kellie who at this point was crying,

"Well there's a cupboard over there lets go and hide in there" whispered Sophie.

So all the girls ran into the cupboard. They were in there for about five minutes when they heard another screech but this time it was coming from in the room, so they decided to look out of the keyhole to see what it was, but when they looked they saw a clown with sharp teeth.

As they were looking at the clown it began to sniff the air because it could smell the girls scent, but it could not sense where they were so the clown screeched once again and walked out of the classroom.

They decided to stay in the cupboard just incase it came back again.

As they were waiting Charlotte whispered "that clown looks familiar"

"What do you mean?" whispered Zoe

"Well I was watching this film called IT and that clown looks like the one from that" explained Charlotte.

Once the girls had found out were the clown looked familiar from they decided that it was best if they sat in silence.

And that's what they did for a long time until they heard some shouting that sounded very familiar.

**Authors Note: sorry this chapter was not very long, but I will try and make the next one longer. Please can you leave a comment about improve this story.**

**Next chapter: the boy's p.o.v **


	2. boys pov

Locked in a school with a monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one just the oc's**

Boy's p.o.v

John, Randy, Dave (Batista) and Jeff were walking around the school grounds debating on whether to go in or not because they could not see anyone else around.

"Let's go home" said Dave

"We better not just in case we are late for lesson" Jeff said

"But then why are we standing outside when we should be in our lesson?" asked Randy

"Well then lets go inside because it is winter and I am cold" John said.

After there conversation they did decide to listen to John and go inside.

When they entered the building they realised that they should have just gone home because the school was empty, just then Dave spoke;

"Well look at this the school is empty you should have listened to me in the first place about going home"

"Well we didn't ok" snapped Jeff who was getting angry because he did not like it when he was wrong.

"look everyone please calm down, were here ok there is no turning back, I just don't see why you two argue all the time over the littlest of things" shouted Randy.

SCREECH

"What the hell was that, did you three hear it?" asked John who was now curios about what the noise was.

"Yes we heard it but I don't know what it was" said Dave.

"Maybe it was the bogeyman" laughed Jeff

"Will you shut up please Jeff" said Dave who was getting very annoyed.

SCREECH

"Let's get out of here please" whispered john who at this point in time was getting very scared.

"Look lets just hide in this room" randy said.

The classroom they went in happened to be the same English class the girls were in but they did not know that.

Just then they heard a few noises coming from the cupboard.

"Did you hear that" asked Jeff who was really scared at this point in time.

"Yes it's coming from in the cupboard" whispered john.

"Well lets have a look shall we" said Dave.

So then Dave walked up to the cupboard and opens it, as he did that he saw…….

**Authors Note: sorry this chapter was not very long, but I will try and make the next one longer. Please can you leave a comment about how I can improve this story?**

**Next chapter: girls and boys together again. **


	3. boys and girls meet

Locked in a school with a monster

Locked in a school with a monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but just the oc's**

Normal p.o.v

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the girls as the cupboard door opens.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted the boys when they saw the girls in the cupboard.

"Why the hell are you lot in there for? And where is everyone else?" said John.

"Well, we are in here because we started to hear this screaming noise and then we got scared so we hid in the cupboard. And for your information we do not know where everyone else is, we was going to ask you lot but you lot don't know where they are either" said Sophie who was scared and angry at the same time.

"Oh, so you heard it too then, but you know what I don't get is that if we are the only ones in this school, and me, John, Randy and Jeff were together when we heard it, it seems that it must have been one of you lot that made it" said Dave, who was not frightened by that noise as he was thinking of a logical explanation for what happened.

"Why are you blaming us for it when Sophie told you that we hid in the cupboard because we were scared?" shouted Kellie.

"Well I'm just looking at the logical side of things cause there is no such thing of monsters" shouted Dave.

While all the shouting was going on no one looked to see if Charlotte who was quite was ok.

After a couple of minutes all the shouting had stopped and everyone was sat down around a table trying to figure out what had caused the screaming noise. When all of a sudden they heard the screaming noise again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the noise went again.

"Now you see that it wasn't any of us girls making that noise Dave" said Zoe while she was cuddling John because she was really scared.

"Well now that we know that it isn't any of the girls making these noise's we can try and search for the source of the noise" said Randy who was being squeezed to death by Kellie who was really scared.

"Are you crazy there is no way that we are going out there to search for that thing" said Charlotte as she looked at Randy like he had grown three heads.

"I think she's right man, no one knows what danger could be caused with that thing that is making that horrible noise" Jeff had said while giving Charlotte a cuddle.

"Well I hate to say this but I think I am going to have to side with Randy on this one, because there is no way on this earth that I am going to stay sat in this class while that thing is looking for us." said John. While John was saying this Zoe was getting even more upset because John was going to risk his life trying to find the source of the noise.

After John had said this Zoe was that upset that she had to get up and leave the table, because she didn't want John to see that she was crying as she loved him and didn't want to make him feel guilty for saying it.

Once John had seen her get up he followed her leaving the rest of the group to decide on what they wanted to do.

"Well I think he is right" agreed Sophie.

"Me too" said Dave.

So after 10 minutes of convincing Charlotte and Jeff they had all decided that it was a good idea.

Back to John and Zoe

"Hey are you ok?" John asked once he had gotten to where Zoe was.

"No I'm not John, I don't want to lose you to some creature that is making these noises" cried Zoe.

"Baby your not going to lose me, because I am going to be by your side all the way through this ok, you have to trust me on this one ok?" said John while he was trying to comfort her.

"Ok baby, just promise me that you're going to be ok" said Zoe who was now calming down.

"I promise baby" John had said after giving her a kiss.

After this they had walked back to the rest of the group.

"Ok so everything has been decided all we have to do is split into groups." Said Dave.

"Well I'm going with Zoe" John had said while holding Zoe's hand.

"Ok so I think it should be me, Kellie, Zoe and John, going to try and find what it is by going north and Jeff, Charlotte, Dave and Sophie to go south and try to find it, what do you lot think?" said Randy.

"Yeah we think that would work" they all said.

So now that all the teams were sorted they all went their separate ways.

**Authors note - ****Sorry this chapter was not very long, but I will try and make the next one longer, and sorry I haven't updated for a long time its just that I've had a lot of college work to do, but now that I'm on my holidays I will be able to update sooner. Please can you leave a comment about how I can improve this story?**

**Next chapter: Follow the groups to see what they encounter. **


	4. The Search

Locked in a school with a monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but just the oc's**

Jeff, Charlotte, Dave and Sophie P.O.V

After the decision was made to split up and search the school for this thing was made everyone split up and left the room.

"Let's just hope that thing isn't in our direction that's all I got to say" Charlotte said

"Yeah me too, but I also hope that it isn't in the others direction either, I don't know how I would cope if any of the others got hurt" Sophie said worried about the others

"Yeah that's true but I think they will be fine I'm just worried about us" Dave said to Sophie

"Yeah knowing our luck we will be the ones to bump into that thing" said Jeff

"Well we better not and you want to know what Sophie I'm not worried about the others at all as they really didn't split the groups right, it was so obvious that those lot would go with each other, and plus it was their idea to go searching for that thing, if anything happens to us im going to hold it against them for the rest of my life" Charlotte had said with so much hatred in her voice.

"Why are you being so mean for if you didn't want to come then you could have stayed in the classroom, no one forced you to come. I just don't understand you anymore, you used to be a really kind and caring girl but now you are so horrible and you act as if you don't like us when we have done nothing wrong. I just really don't know what your problem is and that's really sad" replied Sophie who was now on the verge of crying.

"Hey, hey come on girls lets not argue please" Dave said trying to stop Sophie and Charlotte having an argument even though he knew Sophie was right Charlotte had started to act weird lately

"Yeah can't we just get along for today please?" Jeff asked

"Yep ok I don't mind just as long as Charlotte don't say anything nasty" Sophie said

Sophie, Dave and Jeff turned to Charlotte to see what her response would be.

"Fine I will but only this time" Charlotte said

"That's all we're asking for" Jeff replied

After that was said they decided to carry on walking, looking into each room they passed even though they didn't want to just in case the thing was in one of the rooms.

After what seemed like a long time searching their half of the school they decided to meet the rest of the group back at the class.

When they return back to the class they decided to talk as the walk around their half of the school was a quite one, the only things that was said was "no", and the only one who wasn't talking was Charlotte which really annoyed Sophie as she couldn't understand what Charlottes problem was.

"I am so glad we didn't bump into that thing" Dave said while relaxing in his chair

"Yeah me to man I just hope that the others don't either" replied Jeff

"Yeah I know I don't know what I would do if any of them got hurt" Sophie said with a sad look on her face.

"Hang on, so if they don't find that thing then where is it?" questioned Jeff

"That's a good question Jeff and I don't know the answer to it and you know what to be honest I don't want to know either because that would freak me out even more" replied Dave.

"Yeah I agree with Dave on this one" Sophie replied.

Randy, John, Zoe and Kellie P.O.V

As they left the classroom they decided the best place to search first is the other end of the school as the others are more then likely to search near the class and plus they had to walk back this way as they had all decided to meet back up at the classroom.

"I really hope we don't bump into that thing" Zoe said while squeezing Johns hand because she was so scared.

"Yeah me too but I hope the others don't either because that would be horrible especially if it hurt them" Kellie replied holding Randy's hand

"Well if we do bump into that thing were here to protect you" both John and Randy said

The first place they searched was the gym, and they were happy to see that it wasn't in there. This happened to be the same result for all the rooms and hallways they searched in.

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Randy

"I don't know man hopefully the same as us" John replied

"Well I haven't heard it scream or whatever that noise is it makes" Kellie said

"I agree maybe it's gone and left us, well I hope it has because I don't want to be something's dinner. I will do anything to make sure I am not that things dinner" Zoe said

"Anything huh?" John asked while wiggling his eyebrows

"Yep anything" Zoe said laughing before they ended up making out

"Come on guys this isn't the place and time to be making out, that thing is after us somewhere and you two are just standing there making out like nothing dangerous is about" Randy said, but they just carried on.

"You know what I don't think their listening to you" laughed Kellie

"No I don't think they are either" Randy laughed back.

Ten minutes later they had carried on looking, but could not find the thing so they decided to go back to the class and wait for the others hoping that they were ok.

When they got back into the classroom they were relieved to see that the others were in there and not hurt, but this also puzzled them because it meant that they hadn't found it either.

"We're guessing you lot never found it either?" asked Sophie

"Nope and we're glad of that aren't we baby?" Zoe said

"Yep we are glad" John replied after making Zoe giggle by whispering something in her ear.

"What's up with you Charlotte, you don't seem interested in talking to us at all?" questioned Kellie

"She's been like that the whole time after the argument her and Sophie had earlier" Dave replied

"You two had an argument, what about?" asked Zoe

"Oh it was nothing really just over the way she's been acting lately" Sophie replied

"Oh right ok" Zoe replied

"Well can we all get along today please?" John shouted to Charlotte as she was sat on the other side of the classroom

But she just ignored him.

"Please answer Charlotte" Zoe said

"Fine" shouted Charlotte

Everyone went quiet then for a couple of minutes.

"You lot if no one found the thing where do you think it is?" asked Jeff

"We really have no clue" replied John

"Maybe it's gone" Zoe said

"Yeah lets hope" Sophie replied

But as if on cue the thing made its screeching noise again, this really did confuse the group as they searched the whole school.

"Looks like we're hiding out in here, doesn't it john?" Zoe said making sure to say the last bit sounded like a statement

"Yes baby it does" Replied John

Just then Kellie got up and went to the very back of the room where the cupboard was.

"What you doing back there?" Randy asked

"Well I don't know about you lot but I will feel much safer back here knowing that the cupboard is back here" Kellie replied

They all agreed to this so they all moved to the back of the room hoping that they would be safe.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading the story so far and I would like you to review it or give me some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter is More Exploring.**


End file.
